UN AMOR DE FAMA
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: En la vida todo es la apariencia, no importa como seas por dentro si no eres hermoso nadie te amara y Rukia lo a sabido desde su corta edad pero...que pasa cuando la persona que tanto te daño aparece de nuevo en tu vida? Ichigo Kurosaki sin saberlo sufrirá las consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**01 **Las apariencias engañan.

Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki y esta es mi historia:

Desde que nací aprendí que en la vida para obtenerlo todo y cuando hablo de todo, me refiero a amigos,novios y asta podría decirse que asta para obtener un buen trabajo necesitas tener una buena apariencia.

En la vida real la apariencia lo es todo a nadie le importa si tienes un buen corazon o si eres la persona mas inteligente del universo, Ja claro que no la vida es cruel y humillante para quienes no nacieron siendo perfectos,hermosos o voluptuosos claro que no y yo lose mas que todo el mundo.

A mi corta edad conocí lo que es la humillación por ser un poco mas rellenita que los demás por no tener los mismos juguetes o tan solo por mi manera de vestir recibía toda clase de insultos, nadie se acercaba a mi es mas se alejaban como si tuviera algo contagioso, solo por mi apariencia.

Nunca tuve a nadie a quien podría llamar amigo,alguien a quien pudiera contarle mis problemas o tan solo ir a fiestas como lo hacían las personas normales, ya que si lo hacían caían enredados conmigo...

Aunque a hora que recuerdo hubo una vez una persona en secundaria que se acerco a mi, lo recuerdo muy bien fuimos amigos por mmm digamos que solo una semana se preguntaran por que tan poco ¿verdad?

Digamos que ''EL MALDITO SOLO ME UTILIZO'' el se hacia llamar mi amigo y yo como tonta le creí, tal vez ante mi ilusión me cegué, el solo me utilizo como si fuera su sirviente, le hacia la tarea, le preparaba su bento y asta asía las anotaciones por el ''DIOS'' si que estaba ciega, pero todo acabo jamas podre olvidar ese día el día de la fiesta de graduación ese día ese maldito día estará en mi memoria por siempre.

Aunque algo en mi ya lo sabia siempre escuchaba rumores por hay pero no los creía o mejor dicho no los quería creer...algo en mi tenia esperanza de que tal vez solo tal vez algo bueno había en las personas, pero medí cuenta de lo idiota que había sido y ese día me jure a mi misma que ¡NUNCA NADIE SE VOLVERÍA A BURLAR DE MI!

Así que trabaje muy duro durante estos años, hice todo para cambiar mi apariencia y a hora ya no era esa chica a la que todos llamaban _''la gordita kuchiki''_ no, a hora era muy hermosa había logrado cambiar mi aspecto a hora era flaca y esbelta, tan bien mi personalidad no era la misma ya no era esa idiota que creía las mentiras de los demás, la chica de blando corazon claro que no esa chica murió para siempre.

A hora trabajo para una de las mejores agencias de modelaje soy la mujer que todo hombre quisiera tener en su cama pero jamas lo lograrían ya que todos solo veían el cuerpo y no mi interior...TODOS ERAN IGUAL A ESE ¡IDIOTA!

y ese idiota tiene nombre y apellido su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

**Ya se que todavía no e terminado con mis otros Fics pero cuando las ideas vienen las aprovechare...tengo ideas para otros fics tan bien que seguro los subiré antes de que alguien me las robe por que me a pasado jajaja.**

**Este fic sera algo corto espero acerlo corto por que odio cuando lo extiendo tanto es tedioso xD**

**Espero que les guste y dejen comentarios de lo que piensan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**02** Comienzo

El sol comenzaba por aparecer mostrándose en los reflejos de los enormes edificios de la hermosa ciudad de Japón, obligando que una joven de cabellos azabache se retorciera entre las sabanas por culpa de la luz que se metía de manera intrusa por las aberturas de la persiana de la habitación. La joven por un intento de seguir durmiendo se cubrió toda la cabeza con las sabanas pero todo fue en vano ya que un pitido de su teléfono celular la obligo a levantarse.

A duras penas y como pudo recorrió toda la habitación en busca de aquel estruendoso teléfono, asta que logro hallarlo estaba escondido dentro de un armario_ ¿como había llegado allí?_ miro la pantalla y vio quien era por unos segundos dudo si contestar o no pero lo hizo ya que sabia cual grande seria el problema si no lo hacia.

—Moshi-moshi.—Dijo Rukia con voz cansada mientras se refregaba los ojos.—

—Se puede saber donde rayos te habías metido todo el día de ayer? —Dijo una voz muy enfadada.—

—Cálmate Yoruichi, solo necesitaba un descanso.—Dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza sintiendo un dolor punzante.—

—¿Quieres que me calme?.—Dijo con tono burlón mientras se escuchaba como los tacones de la misma iban de aquí para allá.— Es que acaso no as mirado la televisión ¿verdad? claro que no lo as hecho, prendela.—Ordeno.—

—Esta bien.—Dijo Rukia mientras tomaba el control y prendía su plasma.—

—_Y en las noticias de hoy._ —Decía un comentarista.—_Miren aquí vemos nada mas y nada menos que a la Sr Kuchiki ._—Mostrando un vídeo de ella con algunas de sus amigas bebiendo.— _Al parecer alguien tiene problemas con el alco..._—Rukia apago la televisión mientras tiraba el control enojada cayendo por algún lugar de la habitación.—

—Ps salgo una vez y ya inventan una estupidez. —Dijo Rukia resignada mientras rodaba los ojos.—

—Si y sabes muy bien que debes cuidar tu imagen.

—Pero nadie savia que yo iba a salir ¿como lo supieron?.—Dijo Rukia mientras buscaba algo en su mesita de luz.—

—Sabes perfectamente que en el mundo del modelaje no todo es lo que parece.—Dijo Yoruichi con algo de nostalgia en su voz.—

—¿Sucede algo?. —Dijo Rukia, ya que la conocía bastante como para darse cuenta de que algo le ocurría.—

—No es nada, solo que tapar tus escándalos me dan dolor de cabeza. —Dijo con un suspiro.—

—Ni que lo digas y yo todavía no encuentro las malditas pastillas.—Dijo Rukia quien se encontraba a hora en la cocina buscando el medicamento.—

Yoruichi suspiro.—Están en el baño Rukia tomatelas con agua y no me vengas con eso de ''Tiene feo sabor''—Dijo Yoruichi regañándola como si fuera su madre.—

—Esta bien ''mama''.—Dijo Rukia mientras sonreía al oírla preocupada, ya que era la única persona que pensaba en su bienestar.—

—Oye Rukia acuérdate de que debes firmar el contrato, por favor no lo olvides.—Dijo con tono suplicante.—

—Claro lo are no te preocupes...y cuando sera eso?—Dijo mientras nerviosamente tomaba en sus manos las pastillas.—

—Tal vez dentro de unas semanas, según lo que diga el director...bueno Rukia te dejo debo seguir con mi labor cuídate y por favor compórtate.—Dijo ordenandole.—

—Si, si lo are, no te preocupes ya nos vemos bye.—Termino de decir Rukia mientras colgaba el teléfono.—

Rukia se paro frente al espejo, tenia unas pequeñas ojeras en su rostro y su pelo estaba algo desarreglado a causa de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, tomo las pastillas entre sus manos y con sutileza las coloco dentro de su boca mientras bebía un poco de agua tal como se lo había indicado Yoruichi a hora solo debía esperar a que las milagrosas pastillas hicieran su trabajo.

Con desgano se encamino hacia la sala donde solo se podía ver penumbras ya que las persianas estaban bajas negandole la entrada a cualquier rayo de sol que se interpusiera entre ella y su resaca.

Con sutileza prendió una de las lamparas que habían allí para así poder ver con claridad, estaba todo tal cual lo había dejado _''todo en perfecto orden''_ no es que fuera una de esas personas obsesionadas con la limpieza claro que no pero con todo el trabajo que tenia era un milagro que ese lugar estuviera limpio.

Rukia miro en aquella pequeña mesa de cristal donde descansaba su Whisky- Bourbon de la noche anterior y de bajo de el había una carta.

Acomodándose en su pequeño sofá estilo chester, tomo aquel vaso y de un trago se lo bebió mientras miraba aquel papel con temor.

Luego de varios segundos por fin lo tomo entre sus manos y lo leyó, sus ojos orbes violetas se alarmaron al ver el nombre escrito en el

—Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

—**misel-kuchiki,gabytuchappy,lovetamaki1,ninasifuentes,Chappy Miri,marylu Rguez,abysschankuchiki,mitsuki kuromo,Ruki and Ichi.  
**

Gracias por sus comentarios! Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy el próximo tengo que pensarlo como sera...

En este fic lo que quiero hacer es mostrar que no importa como seas eres perfecto, hermoso a tu manera.

Así que les dejo una pregunta para que me ayuden

¿Que es lo que odian de alguien superficial? ¿Que es lo primero que ven en un hombre?


End file.
